


Sam's Omega

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes in heat, and Sam takes up the opportunity to do something he's craved for so long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



Sam had Dean spread out under him, the scent of the Omega’s arousal from his heat thick in the air.

“Feel that Dean? Feel my cock? All for you, Dean. You were made for my cock.”

“S-Sammy…I…I need you. I need you in me. I need your knot, Sam, please. Please!” Dean begged.

“Well, since you’re begging so sweetly for me.” Sam murmured, rocking into Dean, slick smoothing the way.

Sam started to fuck Dean roughly, grunting and keeping Dean pinned to the mattress, as Dean moaned underneath him.

“I’m gonna knot you, Dean. Gonna fill you up with my come. We’ll take care of this nasty heat of yours.” Sam said.

Dean moaned in pleasure, pushing back on Sam’s cock, too far into his heat to think straight.

So what if once Dean’s heat dissipated, he would regret what just happened? Claim that he wasn’t thinking straight.

Once they were knotted, Dean wouldn’t be able to take anything back because Dean would belong to Sam.

After so long, Sam was finally going to have Dean as his Omega.


End file.
